Why 'Devil May Cry?
by Sea-EnigmaDare
Summary: It's been a while since the incidents in Temen Ni Guru. But who is that whom crawled out from the depths of the ruins? A little OOC but it's up to you to decide. Yaoi and Lemons included, not for immature readers.


**Why 'Devil May Cry'?**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Devil May Cry** or its characters. They and always will be, belong to **Capcom**.

**Note**: Phew… my second Devil May Cry fic. My first one got deleted before I could post it TT. But never mind will try to rewrite and post it up along with others, soon.

* * *

'Devil May Cry' that was what he, Dante Sparda, named his shop. What was the meaning behind the name however? How did that name come to be? Well, why don't you ask the man himself? 

The phone of the main office rang continuously as the silver-haired master slumped into his arm chair. He knocked the desk hard till the receiver flew right into his open grasp.

"Devil May Cry, How may I be of assistance?" he greeted.

Today, about a month ago, he lost his only living relative, Vergil Sparda, his identical twin brother, to the Demon World. He spoke in that tone as it would've been the way Vergil would've said it.

"Sure, you got the password? Right I'll be over in a second," he concluded as he replaced the receiver.

He snatched Ebony and Ivory from the table and Allastor from its display on the rack. The young devil then threw them and his coat on as he murmured,

"They got the password, time to get to work, guys."

**Elsewhere in Temen Ni Guru,**

A portal emerged from the depths of the structure. As mysteriously as it appeared, a coated and yet tattered figure fell through. He was severely wounded as well as dead beat. There was only one thing in his mind that kept him motivated…

"Dante… for…give… me."

On the streets, a motorcycle roared through, crunching compiled specks of dust and stones in its wake. Its rider donned in new uniform glanced at the address as he sped through. According to the customer, the destination was to be an abandoned apartment block not far from a gas station.

After countless wounded buildings, Dante reached his destination. He glanced at his surrounding and examined every detail. His eyes blinked in surprise as he recognized this area. What surprised him more was that it was just opposite the entrance (or exit) of Temen Ni Guru.

"No wonder the place sounded so familiar," he exclaimed as a terrified looking man in his early thirties approached him.

"Thank goodness you got here so swiftly, young man," he panted as he met up with Dante.

"No problem as you did have the password. What's the situation?" he asked as he parked his bike by a crooked lamp-post.

"My wife and daughter, we were on our way home from a stroll when demons attacked us. They threw me aside as they took them. Followed them here, to this apartment block but couldn't get in," he explained breathlessly as the devil hunter listened intently.

"Couldn't get in? Hmm… looks like these demons know how to play force-field barrier. I'll get right on it," he replied as he scoped the structure from head to toe.

"Thank you, sir," the man bowed graciously.

"Please no formalities with me, I'm no celebrity," he chuckled as he helped the man up.

"Alright young man and be careful," he finally said as the red devil slashed at the sealed doorway vigorously till it exploded.

In next to no time, shrieks and screeches of demons could be heard as the devil advanced from floor to floor.

Not far way, a familiar figure staggered through the rubble and chunks of dust. None supported him other that the sheath of his sword 'yamato'_ (hopefully I spelled it right)._ A sound rang in his ear, so familiar that it led him out of the ferocious building into the open world.

He was fragile, torn and in immediate need of comfort but for now, none heard his pain. What usually took seconds, took minutes maybe even hours to accomplish. The light of the sun stung his as he strode into what was left of it for the day. Despite the sting, it by hook or by crook soothed him as no light was as comforting as the sun's rays.

**Now, back at the abandoned building,**

Half an hour had passed since the demon-hunter crossed enemy lines. The man waited concernedly as the shrill cries of the defeated demons continued to animatedly bounce around the rickety walls. This caused more worry in the man's heart for his family. In fact, he was so nervous he never realised another young man stumble weakly in the distance.

But soon, the screaming ceased and before he knew it, the man held his wife in his welcoming arms with his daughter being carried by Dante. The little girl squealed excitably at the sight of her dad which caused the red devil hunter to chuckle.

"Hahaha, go on to your pop, kiddo," he lowered his body allowing her to jump off to her dad.

As the young devil watched the man and his family, he couldn't help but think of Vergil, his mother and his father, **HIS** own family. If the tragedy years before hadn't have happened, could they have been this happy?

The other the man after rejoicing his reunion with his family went up to Dante; bringing him out of his daze,

"Thank you, Mr. Dante, please accept this as a token of my gratitude," handed him a bag of gold as he beamed at the young devil.

"You're welcome, sir, and please, it's just Dante," he laughed, "I'm afraid that I could only accept half as the monsters weren't as tough."

"Very well, Dante, but I must insist that you take all as you deserve every penny for saving my precious treasures," he beamed and placed the bag of gold in his hand, "Thank you once again."

Dante could only smile as he was right, his family was precious, as well as waved when they walked away into the horizon with the child waving back at him. He reminisced the time he was once a toddler with his brother, though now it was no more than a tattered tapestry in mind.

"Vergil. Wherever you are, please come home. I miss you so much," his whisper was as silent as the wind that blew.

Apparently, even by the corner of his eye, he missed to realise the figure staggering up the road towards him. Who could it be, I wonder? Yes, it is obvious, Vergil Sparda, his most valuable twin brother.

Recognising his silver-haired kin, the now fragile blue devil with all his might hopped as quickly as he could to catch up to him. By that time Dante had already mounted his bike.

Not wishing to give up, Vergil called, "**Dante… wait…!**" before he collapsed on the road a few feet away.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, the devil hunter froze. It couldn't be. His icy tinged eyes searched frantically for the source till they lay upon a broken figure on the ground.

"Vergil?" he asked himself before the image in his eyes were confirmed, "**VERGIL…!**"

He dashed to the spot and kneeled to help the man up. It was indeed his brother, but he looked drained, almost burnt out.

"Dante, please forgive me," he murmured breathlessly.

No sooner than he said so, his head tilted to the side all energy dissipated from his body which now lay lifeless in his brother's strong arms. Not waiting another second, Dante darted towards his motorbike and tore through the dead streets.

"Vergil, hang in there, don't leave me again."

Now, within his subconscious mind, the sound of soaring wind and streaks of light surrounded his very being. As for Dante, his only reason left in existence, was so near… and yet… so far. Too far to whisper dearly… too close to shout that…

"**Dante…!**" the blue devil yelled as he sat up abruptly.

Dizzily, his surroundings took form. He was not on the cold harsh streets, but in a warm bed in cosy, calming environment, despite the mess of course.

"Where… where am I?" he asked aloud, weakly rubbing his eyes in the process.

As his vision cleared, he heard the doorknob of the room click along with the brush of the door swing open. Then in came…

"Dante… is… it really…?" he reached out to him only to grasp air.

"Easy now, Vergil, you need to relax. Made you some soup and milk tea to warm you up," he said soothingly, placing the tray on the bedside table next to him.

The older devil reached out once more but this time his touch was greeted by Dante's warmth. The younger twin held him in his embrace ever so tightly like his life depended on it.

"Dante… I … love you," he whispered as his arms coiled around his younger twin.

Speechless, the younger devil loosened his grip to gaze upon his older brother. But of course, no words were needed to describe as Vergil leaned his lips against Dante's whom received it graciously. Hungrily, the older twin begged for entry but to no avail. He was rejected. With that, the red twin broke the kiss.

"Not yet, Verge. You need to eat before the food gets too cold,"

"If you say so brother," he squirmed in embarrassment from his overwhelming desperate desire.

Obedient as a puppy being called by the master, Vergil gulped down every spoonful of soup and milk tea. By and by warmth commuted through his veins like multiple branches of a growing tree through out his entire being. Gradually as if a lullaby had been sung, he was knocked out into dreamland once more.

Relief spread on the younger devil's features as he cleared up and left his brother to his slumber. He hopped down the stairs quietly into the kitchen to do the dishes. Once every dish was squeaky clean and kept away, he slumped down in his couch in the living room.

"Phew, glad that's done. Now I think I deserve a shower or maybe tryout that new bubble bath formula I bought," he mentally chuckled climbing to the upstairs bathroom, where the bath tub was (downstairs only had a shower).

The devil hunter trod upstairs once more to his bedroom, where his brother slept soundly. Extraordinarily he looked unmistakeably adorable, despite his stern looking features. Dante kneeled to peck his forehead lovingly.

The man twitched slightly and rolled over to the side. Then Dante grabbed a T-shirt and some boxers from the cupboard on his way to the bathroom. He threw off his shirt and pants into a basket outside the bathroom. It was then he decided to have a bubble bath.

The sound of crashing water pleasantly filled the room with steam following close behind. As the door wasn't even closed, the music of the running water along with the perfume of the bubble bath blew through the door towards the slumbering devil.

His sapphire blue orbs gazed towards the light and rubbed his eyes awake. Fresh steam misted the entrance of the bathroom along with the light the shone from it. With his recharged strength he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Dante?" he called with his voice in no more than just a croak rather than his real voice.

At a snail's pace, the man stepped over to the bathroom door and peaked through. Indeed he could see the outline of his younger mirror image in the tub beyond the steam. He gave a knock upon entering with acknowledgement from the younger devil.

His gaze was met by his brother lying in the tub amongst the sea foam.

"Had a good rest, Vergil?" he beamed as his brother came into view.

"I feel a lot stronger, thanks to you, little brother. May I …?" he was about to ask when the red twin read his mind with a, "Sure"

Chuckling slightly under his breath at his brother's speedy reply, he undressed. His coat had long been discarded by Dante, along with his boots and socks.

This left him only with his cravat, vest, tight leather pants and his undergarments (if he had any). All were eventually discarded and tossed outside the door, into the basket, revealing his pale, yet sexy abs along with his lean figure.

Once all were out of the way, he shut the door behind him and joined his identical twin brother in the tub. It was large enough to accommodate them both as they lay in there together. Their skins collided in friction as he slid into the tub. The contact was more than enough to tempt them into sexual arousal.

"Dante, my hot little brother," Vergil voiced as he locked lips once more with his breathtakingly sexy brother.

This time however, there were no restrictions from the younger look-alike as he caressed his tongue against his brother's teeth pleading for entry. Gratefully, the older sibling was more than happy to and welcomed him with his own tongue.

Impulsively, hands raked against the blue half's now flattened hair and stroking his astounding form. A gasp of pure pleasure escaped the lips of the blue, overwhelmed with desire from his vulnerability.

"Verge, I love you so much. What took you so long to come home?" Dante breathed into his ears, scrubbing his brother's back as of old.

"Dante, I made a mistake to take on Mundus and paid the price. Will you ever forgive me?" He explained further as they shampooed and scrubbed each other clean.

"Sshh… it's alright, you're here with me now and of course, all is forgiven. It always had been," he rubbed his face against his sibling's whilst they rinsed off.

"Thank you, little brother," with a brush of his lips against his brother's soaked forehead.

Moments later, clad in no more than pyjama pants, the twins were once more ready for bed. Both brothers were comfortably cosy on Dante's queen-sized bed, though … not for long…

"Brother… I need you, "he groaned as he climbed lustfully onto Dante.

The red devil was more than glad to fulfil his desires for he was painfully aroused by Vergil's very touch. His hands lingered against his brother's pale skin which smooth and hard. The blue devil moaned desirably as he was succumbed into the painful and yet pleasurable atmosphere.

Already feeling beyond horny, the red Sparda reached with slight difficulty underneath his side of the bed for his emergency stash of lubricant. Swiftly with a twist of the hand, he squeezed a handful amount and spread it evenly on both their lower bodies till their painfully hard erections.

The gel-like substance stung their erected members like ice piercing through their skin. As he was already underneath, Dante sat up against the banister pulling his desperately lustful brother with him. He moved his brother into position before sitting him onto his erection. Hungry for attention, Vergil obediently obeyed though he yearned for more.

"Be patient, Verge," he whispered into his ear as he moved him downwards.

"Arghh…!" filled the air as the impact hit him as Dante entered his tight hole.

To lessen the hurt, Dante smothered his lips onto Vergil's licking his lips teasingly. Vergil's tongue lashed out hungrily at Dante's as his hands grabbed for the back of his brother's head to intensify the contact.

Things after that definitely got a lot steamier as the devil-hunter used one arm to support his look-alike as he motioned up and down. The other massaged his aroused member from a snail's pace to cheetah sprint.

"Augh… Dan...Te... I'm going to…" Vergil groaned huskily as his seed erupted from his erection onto them mixing with their sweat.

He panted continuously as he grew limp in his brother's arms. But even so, the fun wasn't over, not yet. Dante was still in him and the humping continued. The older sibling shivered vigorously with his heart pumping louder and louder with each thrust like a drum.

A stream of moaning, groaning, grunting and gasping continued to echo in the room. With each moan that escaped their lips the speed of each thrust increased with it.

"Huhhuh… Verge… I … Raarghhhh…!" the red devil roared as he burst all out into his older brother whom eventually collapsed into his arms.

Despite at how dead beat he was, a satisfied grin formed on his features as Dante fed him their seed which got mixed together.

"Thank you, brother," he muttered under his breath before zoning out beside his red mirror image.

"You're welcome, Verge and welcome home," he replied placing a chaste kiss on his lips as he protectively wrapped his arms around him.

The night wore on as the two halves slumbered into their little heaven at least till dawn took its shift for the day. But of course, that didn't disturb them as nothing could disturb them as long as they were together.

May they always be happy or either one of the devils may cry.

**Epilogue:**

Days later… in the kitchen…

Dante cleaned and kept the dishes as Vergil kept the left-over food back into the fridge. Once all were cleared Vergil grabbed a soaked cloth and wiped the table.

"So, Dante, how did you come up with the name 'Devil May Cry' for your shop?" he asked whilst tossing the cloth by the sink.

"Let's just say… a friend of mine told me that she was moved when she witnessed a devil cry for his loved one," he wrapped his arms around Vergil and nipped his ear.

"Oh, and who may that devil be, I wonder," he snickered glancing behind towards his brother.

"I'm sure it's pretty obvious, so please don't leave me a third time," he snuggled his head against Vergil's jaw.

After a moment's silence, Vergil shifted around and cuddled his brother in his arms fondly.

"Don't worry, this time I'm home for good. I won't leave you alone ever again," he smirked stroking Dante's silky strands.

"That's a relief, as I'm not willing to let you go without a fight," he chortled as he snuggled further purring affectionately.

Vergil's smile grew wider as his head brushed against his little brother.

Well that's all there is to it, now I think it best to give them privacy. Or it with be the death of us.

* * *

Ok, that's all and I hope you enjoyed it. As usual… if I found any spelling errors and such, I'll edit them out as soon as I can. 

Have a nice day everyone .

By the way... originally posted this on . They may be a little out of character... but due to my opinion... I'd say anyone would change under certain circumstances. Other than that, I probably did this on purpose :p


End file.
